With the price of fossil fuel fluctuating wildly and tending to stay on the high or expensive side, new sources of energy become very desirable. Since such fossil fuel powers a lifestyle, vehicles and industry, it remains important. Much of that fossil fuel, and the raw materials to make the same, are produced by countries, which lack the dedication that the United States has to a representative government. In fact, at least some of those countries consider the United States to be an enemy.
To that end, it is very desirable to minimize dealings with those adversarial countries. Thus, it is critical to provide a replacement power source or sources in order to avoid those dealings. Many suggestions include the use of electric powered vehicles, in order to reduce such dependence. Typically, however, an electric powered vehicle lacks the range and desired speed commonly available in the fossil fuel vehicles.
Major problems exist with electric powered vehicles. Typical problems are range and power of the vehicles. Recharging the batteries, which power the vehicle is also a problem. Cooling and heating devices, as well as other accessories are also desired for the vehicle. Because of the large power consumption of these vehicle accessories, such accessories are not compatible with an electric powered vehicle. Nevertheless, those accessories can be critical to having the vehicle accepted by the general public.